To Bring Hell
by Random guy16
Summary: This was his purpose. To burn all that stood against him. He would die here, but the parasite would know true hell. That was the point of being a Hellbringer after all.


**AN: Yea hey it's me. No, I'm not dead. At least I don't think I am.  
**

**Anywho, I know those following my stories are probably a little peeved this isn't another chapter to Legacies or Puppet Strings. But I'm working on them, I just have a little bit of writers block.  
**

**Plus this idea just wouldn't go away. Hopefully you all like it.  
**

**To Bring Hell**

Flames engulfed his vision as he let loose another stream of purifying blue flames from his NA4 Flamethrower. The oncoming horde of flood immediately disintegrated as the flames popped infection and carrier forms while the bigger ones waded through the napalm enhanced mixture, melting their corrupted flesh. The flames continued to burn as they engulfed the entire corridor and burned everything that dared move through it.

This was what he lived for, to bring complete destruction upon his enemies. It was what he and his brothers and sisters were trained for. To take a piece of Hell itself and give it to those that opposed him. He was a Hellbringer and this was his purpose.

He slowly made his way through the flames as they licked at his heavily armored body. He knew this was is end. He had volunteered to stay behind as his squad retreated. So that they may fight on.

But someone needed to stop this abomination from getting to them first. He could do that considering he was probably the only one who wouldn't drop dead after the first minute.

A nice concussion grenade and another gout of flames removed the threat of a Flood Tank Form. He grinned as he stepped over its melting corpse.

**A young man stood in line with dozens of other recruits as their drill sergeant began talking. "You all seem to think you have what it takes to be a Hellbringer. Well guess what, you don't! That's why we're going to break you down and rebuild you from the ground up. The duties you will be performing would make others balk in horror but you'll be doing it with a smile on your face while singing merrily when I'm done with you!"**

He couldn't help himself. He cleared his throat and began.

"I don't want to set the world on fire."

He made his way outside the building where what he could only assume were thousands of flood forms scuttled about. Flicking the settings on his flamethrower from ten meters to fifty, he unleashed his flames upon the unsuspecting parasite.

"I just want to start a flame in your heart."

**He stumbled as he moved through what all the recruits had dubbed the "Oven". An instructor walked alongside, seemingly unaffected by the towering flames on either side of the walkway. "Hurry up angel-boy! If you can't handle this than how are you going to survive in a hundred pounds of reinforced armor? Tell me, angel-boy, how do you expect yourself to be a devil on the field when you can't take the heat?" **

** He shook off his exhaustion and continued on. He would get through this if it killed him.**

The Hellbringer walked through the walls of blue flames as the entire horde turned to see what caused the death of their brethren. Unperturbed by the twisted looks of agony and rage on the infected forms, he continued.

"In my heart I have but one desire."

He twisted to the side as a stalker leaped at him. Turning to it he once more pressed the trigger to his weapon.

"And that one is you."

An infected Elite was knocked onto its ass by a concussion grenade before his boot crushed the chest and the infection form with it.

"No other will do."

**"In our line of work you're going to need to have a healthy dose of paranoia at all times, even with your comrades. One misplaced bullet to the tank on your back, you and everything within ten meters is going up in a great big fireball."**

Turning on his heel, he released an arc of fire into several combat forms that had tried to ambush him.

"I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim."

**"Once you finish this course, you will no longer be the person you once were," his instructor said to the recruits. "Once you become a Hellbringer, you have no past, no family, no old friends. You are giving all that up to bring pain and misery to your enemies."**

A concussion grenade staggered a group of tank forms long enough for him to burn the mass of infection forms attacking him. Then he moved onto them.

"I just want to be the one you love."

**He looked at a picture of his family. His wife and daughter, his mother and father, his two brothers. He held no regrets in becoming a Hellbringer, the Covenant had taken them all already. He wouldn't forget them like the instructors would want. No, he would use the pain and sorrow of their deaths and use it strengthen him as he melted the ones who took them.**

A spine lodged itself into his thigh as a ranged form fired down at him from a catwalk. Ripping it out while dodging the other spines being shot at him, he fired his weapon and melted the catwalk. As its structural integrity failed from the heat, the catwalk fell and crushed several more combat forms as well as dozens of infection forms.

"And with your admission that you feel the same."

He was interrupted as a tank form slammed its mutated arm into him and ripped away his weapon and snapped the fuel line which quickly began leaking. Angling himself so he didn't land on the fuel tank on his back, he crashed into the ground. Quiclky scrambling to his feet while grabbing a discarded shotgun and a belt of rounds, he once more fired upon the parasite and resumed his singing.

"I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of."

**His squad commander looked at him for several moments. "You realize you won't make it out alive?"**

** The Hellbringer nodded, "Of course, most of us don't. Besides, someone has to delay them so you don't get your sorry asses killed."**

"Believe me."

**His commander placed a hand on his shoulder, "Give them hell."**

** He chuckled, "It's what I was trained to do."**

He looked up to see the ships of those damned split-lips begin their glassing of the infected areas. His attention was brought back to the fight as a stalker lunged for him.

Its sorry excuse of a face was destroyed from a shotgun round.

"I don't want to set the world on fire."

He looked to his right as something caught his attention. He chuckled as he noticed the stream of fuel he had been making had caught fire.

Smirking ruthlessly, he charged the mass of Flood while unleashing a hail storm of rounds from his shotgun as the flame quickly snaked up to his form. Finally running out of ammo, he shoulder rammed everything in his way as he made his way into the middle of the parasite.

"I just want to start a flame in your heart."

The flames finally reached the broken tube and ignited his fuel tank.

**AN: And this marks my first one-shot. Ya**

**I think I did good on this. Please let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
